Bayonetta (character)
Bayonetta (real name Cereza) is the titular main character and protagonist of Bayonetta. She is a coquettish and mysterious Umbra Witch who possesses remarkable talent for the bullet arts. After a 500 year slumber in a coffin submerged at the bottom of a lake, she was awakened by Antonio Redgrave and his son Luka. With the help of Rodin, her demonic informant, weaponsmith, and proprietor of The Gates of Hell bar, Bayonetta fights to find the truth of her past. She is hounded endlessly by hosts of angels along the way. Storyline Bayonetta Beginnings Another informant and associate, Enzo, discovers that a gem known as the Right Eye, part of a set known as the Eyes of the World that Bayonetta is searching for, is rumored to be in Vigrid. During her quest in Vigrid, Bayonetta has multiple run-ins with Luka Redgrave (who holds her responsible for his father's death shortly after opening her casket), the Umbran Witch Jeanne (who is strangely adversarial towards Bayonetta and makes light of her missing memories), and a girl named Cereza (who insists that Bayonetta is her 'mummy'). True Past Over the course of the game, Bayonetta discovers the truth about herself, the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages. She learns that she is the forbidden child of an Umbra Witch named Rosa and the last remaining Lumen Sage, Father Balder. She is a key element in his plot to revive Jubileus, The Creator, and also the bearer of the Left Eye. Cereza is actually her younger self, stolen from her time to trigger Bayonetta's awakening as the Left Eye and complete Balder's plot. Final Battle After fighting through hordes of angels, beating Jeanne, and defeating Father Balder, Bayonetta regains all of her memories, awakening the Left Eye within her and falls unconcious. Balder rises injured yet undefeated and takes Bayonetta to the statue of Jubileus to revive the goddess and unite the Trinity of Realities. Fortunately, Jeanne, who survived the final battle with Bayonetta, breaks free of the mind control cast onto her by Balder and chases the statue into space. Jeanne manages to pull Bayonetta out of the statue while Balder dies within the statue, reviving Jubileus, The Creator. Bayonetta manages to defeat the goddess, finishing her by summoning Queen Sheba with Jeanne's help (although she is not seen, white hair appears twisting around Bayonetta's own hair). After destroying the Jubileus' crumbling body, Bayonetta and Jeanne plummet down into the earth and several days later, Bayonetta is assummed to be dead; instead, Bayonetta and Jeanne both survived and continue their fight against the angels. While fighting the angels, Bayonetta plants a rosemary flower into her hair, saying it suits her now that she has recovered her memory as rosemary is said to symbolize rememberance in the language of flowers. Bayonetta 2 With the recent reveal of the development trailer, a few clues have hinted towards Bayonetta's return. The use of her original voice at the end of the trailer hint at Hellena Taylor reprising the role and the game being a direct continuation of the first game. However, nothing else has been revealed at this time. Weapons Bayonetta Scarborough Fair Her weapon of choice, Bayonetta fights with four pistols, one in each hand and one attached to each rear of her high-heeled shoes. Prior to setting out for Vigrid, she receives a set of four mystical pistols crafted by Rodin known as Scarborough Fair. Named after the old English ballad, the guns are named Rosemary, Parsley, Sage and Thyme. Onyx Roses Gained from the Gold LP Trois Marches Militaires, they are a pair of shotguns that channel the curses of a unique ammo source: imprisoned fairy souls. Named after the flowers that the fairies go to collect. Shuraba Gained from the Gold LP Quasi una Fantasia, Shuraba is a special katana that contains the soul of the demon Ashura. Using this weapon, Bayonetta can perform deadly Jaijutsu to destroy her angelic enemies. When translated into English, Shuraba can come to mean "the scene of bloodshed". Kulshedra Gained from the Gold LP Fantaisie-Impromptu, Kulshedra is a living whip that contains the soul of a serpentine demon also named Kulshedra. Bayonetta can use Kulshedra to repeatedly barrage her opponents or to pull her enemies closer. Durga Gained from the Gold LP Sonate in DK.448, Durga is a pair of flaming and electrifying claws that contain the soul of the thousand-armed demon Durga. It is able to enchant Bayonetta with its power. Named after the Hindu deity of war. Odette Gained from the Gold LP Les Patineurs Waltz op.183, Odette is a pair of enchanted ice skates containing the soul of the immortal ice witch Odette. They allow Bayonetta to battle with grace. Named after the heroine of the famous ballet Swan Lake. Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore Gained from the Gold LP Walkürenritt, Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore is a quadruple pair of grenade launchers, containing the soul of the Vietnam War madman Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore. It is able to cause as much destruction as he did on the battlefield. Named after William "Bill" Kilgore from the famous war movie Apocalypse Now. Sai-Fung Gained from the Gold LP Hallelujah, Sai-Fung is a gun-nunchuku containing the soul of the demon bird of the same name. It is capable of attacking at speeds faster than the eyes of gods can capture. Named after the childhood nickname of the famous Bruce Lee. Pillow Talk Gained from the Gold LP Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity, Pillow Talk is a magic katana that focuses the powers of the seductive demon Mahavalrocana into a single blade of deadly light. While its possessor is named after the Hindu king of Ashura deities, the weapon is named after the sword of Ushi''waka''maru from Okami. Bazillions Gained from the Gold LP Mars, Bringer of War, Bazillions is a quadruple pair of laser handguns built by a long-lost super civilization. A homage to Zillions Weapon System of the 1987 anime Zillion that inspired Sega's creation of the Light Phaser. Handguns Handguns are simple, 'normal' guns made by Rodin for Bayonetta. If one looks carefully, one can see that they are the guns used by Dante and his father Sparda from Devil May Cry. In Bayonetta's hands she wields Ebony and Ivory, Dante's signature guns, and on her feet she wields Luce and Ombra, the guns wielded by Sparda. Rodin (weapon) A quadruple pair of golden rings that can shapeshift into any one of the angel arms. Named after the fallen angel Rodin. It is a reward for deafeating him (secret boss) after you purchase the platinum ticket in his shop. The platinum ticket allows a fallen angel (a demon) to become a full angel again. Bayonetta 2 New Blue Guns (thought to be called 'Love is Sin') Bayonetta's new weapon of choice in the sequel, four new pistols now adorn her for battle. Though unconfirmed, the apparent title of the guns, 'Love is Sin', is taken from Astrophell & Stella, a sonnet which has the phrase in one of it's lines. From this, it is assumed each individual gun will have a name associated to this as well. Unknown heel weapons Shown in the development trailer, these new weapons appear to be blades that extend outwards from her feet similar to a whip whenever Bayonetta uses a kick combo. Nothing else is known about them so far. Personality For most of the game, Bayonetta can be seen as a calm character. She claims not to care much about children, but becomes attached to Cereza. She hates cockroaches and crying babies. She cares about her clan deeply, despising her father for influencing the witch hunts. At the beginning of the game she comes off as callous and nonchalant, though later on she becomes much more caring. She tends to tease Luka, whether by scaring him or by sensually playing with him. She rather enjoys fighting angels in a playful yet brutal manner and she maintains her cool even when up against powerful angels such as the Auditos. Appearance Bayonetta Bayonetta is portrayed as a beautiful young woman who posseses a slender yet rather curvaceous and tall figure like other Umbra Withches in her clan. She has black hair wrapped into a beehive-like hairdo and gray eyes; also, she has a mole located at bottom of her left cheek close to her lips. Her main attire is composed of a skin-tight suit made out of her hair that has a rose design on the abdomen as well as long white gloves, black and gray heels and thin, gold chains; she also wears glasses that have the design of butterfly wings close to the lenses, three small belts strapped on each arm, and a pair of gold, cat-shaped earrings. She wears an Umbra Watch over her bust that contains red jewel previously thought to be the Left Eye. Four metal symbols are attached to her hair, three of them are the shape of the crescent moon, the other is the symbol of the Umbra Witches; also, Bayonetta has a hair ribbon wrapped around her hairdo that extends down to to her legs covered in demonic language. At the end of the game, she wears a rosemary flower in her hair. Bayonetta also has alternate outfits that can be bought at the Gates of Hell. Some outfits are composed as Umbran Elegance, which only appear when activated and when using the weapon related to the elegance (Durga, Kulshedra, Odette, Lt. Col Kilgore, and Sai Fung). Others can be worn using the Super Mirror once that, and the individual costumes are bought. Bayonetta 2 Bayonetta's design in the sequel has only been shown in brief glimpses so far. She retains the use of a skin tight black suit, though the designs of the previous suit have been altered. The gold chains have been removed and silver jagged patterns are placed along her thighs and stomach. Her gloves have also changed, with a Renaissance-style flair added onto each wrist. The backs of her legs feature a diamon pattern down to her heels that expose her skin. The team mention how the suit is supposed to look like leather, implying that her clothes may not be spun out of her hair anymore. Bayonetta's top half has not been revealed in the trailers, so any changes to her design above her stomach have yet to be seen. Abilities Bayonetta has masterful skill for the bullet arts and shows near mastery of a new weapon whenever she picks it up. She is a highly proficient combatant; able to effortlessly slay the many angels sent to kill her and even defeating the Audito without much effort. She has even bested Jeanne in combat on several occasions. She also posesses immense superhuman strength and endurance, shown when she was able to kick a building and send it flying like it weighed nothing, send a crashing satellite flying with one hit, throwing around opponents as big as Fortitudo (then proceeding to rip off one of his dragon heads), being hit head-on by a building and only staggering back slightly, and being shot with a bullet at point-blank range and only reacting as if it slightly stung. She also has superhuman speed and agility, performing somersaults, backfilps, etc; with ease. She can use Witch Time, Witch Walk (the ability to walk on surfaces during full moons), Wicked Weaves, Torture Attacks and Beast Within (the ability to change into animals; a panther for speed, a bird for temporary flight and bats to avoid attacks). In "The Broken Sky" she is shown to have a cryokinetic ability while in Witch Time by molding the water into a spear then blowing on the water to freeze it, and in "The Lumen Sage" after she defeats Father Balder she shows the ability to travel through time (bringing Cereza back to her proper timeline). Bayonetta can also enhance & hotwire vehicles with her magic, which is seen when she uses her middle finger to hijack a motorcycle and make it reach amazing speeds. Attacks Wicked Weave In addition to her guns, Bayonetta can manipulate her hair with demonic arts to achieve several superhuman feats using the power of Madama Butterfly. Her form-fitting black catsuit is actually made from her hair; when using her hair for attacks or effects, Bayonetta is momentarily unclothed with her intimate regions obscured by whirling weaves of hair. When she jumps, she can create butterfly-like wings on her back that allow her to float for a short amount of time. While fighting her opponents she can use her hair to pummel enemies with weaves shaped like giant fists and high-heeled shoes of Madama Butterfly. Climax Attacks When Bayonetta has beaten certain enemies into submission, she can summon monstrous attacks with an ancient chant that calls a demon from Inferno to destroy her opponents. Torture Attacks Bayonetta may torture angels when she has a full magic gauge by summoning various cruel devices that were once used to hunt witches. Examples of the devices used are guillotines, iron maidens, and wooden horses. ''Bayonetta'' Gallery Renders Bayo key visual.png|CG of Bayonetta Bayo suwari.png|CG of Bayonetta atop a statue of a Cherub 426807.jpg|CG of Bayonetta reclining in Enzo's car Bayonettaanarchyreigns.png|CG of Bayonetta bayonetta conceptart aYyee.jpg|Transformation to Crow Form bayonetta conceptart mPV3Q.jpg|Transformation to Panther Form Jeannebayo.png|Bayonetta and Jeanne in Umbran Komachis. Jeannebayomoon.jpg|Jeanne and Bayonetta in their Old costumes. 1262388-bayo cat1280 1024.jpg Bayo bust up.png Tortureattack-621206.jpg|Bayonetta executing a torture attack. bayonetta-shuraba.jpg|Bayonetta wielding Shuraba. Concept Art BayonettaConceptArt.jpg|Bayonetta Concept Art 3440796060_5dc18c71c5_z.jpg|Bayonetta's face close up 3469959716 0ee10c5662 b.jpg|Bayonetta's face at various angles 3863842609 d1bde108a6.jpg|Madama Butterfly's wings, when used by Bayonetta while double-jumping Bayonetta´s Gommorrah.jpg|Bayonetta summoning an Infernal Demon Jeannecereza.jpg|Concept art of Jeanne and Bayonetta in their "old" costumes bayonetta concept art.jpg|Early Bayonetta concept art that later evolved into the final design. ''Bayonetta 2'' Gallery Bayo 2 G.jpg Bayo 2 C.jpg Bayo 2 B.jpg Bayo 2 A.jpg Love is Sin.png Tumblr mdoc8qMjUC1qed41xo4 1280.png Wiki-background Appearance in Other Media Anarchy Reigns tVl-U6VAojw Bayonetta will be appearing as a playable character in the game Anarchy Reigns, an online beat 'em up being developed by Platinum Games and published by Sega. Anarchy Reigns Profile "Bayonetta is a descendant of the Umbra Witch clan that perished from the Earth, 500 years ago. Excelling at the Umbra's legendary Bullet Arts, a martial arts regimen that combines both firearm and melee attacks. Bayonetta is known for her trigger happy fighting style, aided by the four guns attached to each of her limbs. These weapons are collectively known as Scarborough Fair. She is a master of the Wicked Weave, a witchcraft technique that uses her hair as a catalyst to summon a powerful Infernal Demon, known as Madame Butterfly, that sends her angelic foes cowering in fear. Her cool demeanor is not to be mistaken for boredom, on the contrary, while she has no interest in the personal disputes of others, it seems something about the uproar in Milvallen has piqued her curiosity enough to come this far to rumble." As a combatant she is capable of fighting with her default weapons, Scarborough Fair. She is also capable of using her Wicked Weave, Torture Attacks & Climax Attacks. Though she does not have access to her other weapons. She is special free DLC for those who Pre-Order the game. It is likely she will be released as paid DLC at a later Date. *Bayonetta Character Profile on Anarchy Reigns Wiki Bayonettaanarchyreigns.png|Bayonetta Anarchy Reigns Anarchy reigns bayonetta 2.jpg|Bayonetta Reveal Trailer Screen shot Anarchy reigns bayonetta.jpg|Bayonetta with Baron Trivia *The director of the game, Hideki Kamiya, stated once in an interview that Bayonetta was influenced by and evolved the first Devil May Cry game. ..."it’s been eight years since DMC1, so of course I wouldn’t create a game that hadn’t progressed from those days! Of course, if there hadn’t have been DMC, there wouldn’t be Bayonetta, which has evolved from DMC." *Hideki Kamiya, the director of Bayonetta, was also the director the first Devil May Cry game, hence many references to the Devil May Cry series throughout the game including'' Dante's' ' parents, Eva and Sparda, known as "''The legendary Dark Knight" ''in the description. *When Bayonetta says "Let's rock, baby!", she is making a reference to Enrique from ''Death by Degress, who says this in the intro of the first game, and Dante in the first Devil May Cry game. *Bayonetta has claimed to be fond of stuffed animals. *Bayonetta is voiced by veteran voice actress Hellena Schmied (a.k.a Hellena Taylor). *There has been constant talk, some to a comical degree, that she holds an uncanny resemblance to American J-Pop artist Angela Aki, as well as former Alaskan governor Sarah Palin. *Bayonetta's "Old" outfit is different from the other Umbra Witches. This is either because she was more powerful in training, because she was raised like a black sheep since she is a half-breed, or because of her rebellious personality. *When you unlock the Lost Chapter, Bayonetta makes a pose similar to Trish's in the'' Devil May Cry'' logo. *Bayonetta's story bears similarities to that of Nero from Devil May Cry 4. Both were manipulated by white-garbed men acting as the leaders of a seemingly holy religious group. After defeating their manipulators in battle, both were used to awaken a powerful, statuesque being regarded as a deity. Both were subsequently saved by a white-haired, red-clothed person they regarded as a rival, and both proceeded to destroy the entity they helped revive. *In a scene during Chapter III, Bayonetta surfs in a wave of lava on the back of a angel and says "Dancin'-a-go-go, baby!", which is a reference to Viewtiful Joe. *Bayonetta's watch contains the numbers 14111219. It represents the year/month/date of Bayonetta's birthday, which is December 19, 1411. *The opening scene of the game shows the Umbran Elder informing Father Balder and Bayonetta's mother of the punishments for their crimes, and she states that the "impure child" must be kept away from the dark arts of the Umbra Witches. However, as the daughter of both Umbra Witch and Lumen Sage, it can be assumed that Bayonetta had the capability to become either, though it is likely that Balder convinced her to become a witch so as to take the role of the Left Eye of the World, fueling her rebellious behavior against the elder witches. Another hint to her neutral potential is her ability to use "Light Speed" (the specialty of the Lumen Sages) during jump/react phases (i.e. when she fights Jubileus, she is able to do unusual shifting jumps). *Bayonetta's ribbons are shown to be extremely long, wrapped through her hair and hanging down; however, when she gives Cereza a ribbon to use for her Umbran Watch, it shows no sign of her hair falling loose or of the main ribbon being disturbed. *Bayonetta's ability to weave her black magic through her hair is probably a reference to an old European belief that women with long hair were more likely to be targeted by incubi, which later evolved into the idea that witches used their hair in magic. *When playing as Jeanne, her white outfit, similar to Bayonetta's black, can be unlocked as the "Formal" Couture Bullet. It can be assumed from this that Bayonetta's outfit is indeed a formal version of what an Umbra Witch would wear. *If you watch Bayonetta's shadow, you can see Madama Butterfly. *In the cutscene before fighting Fortitudo in the colosseum, Bayonetta says "Flock off, feather-face." In the first Devil May Cry, Dante says the same thing to Griffon before fighting him. *When in certain Boss Battles, Bayonetta's hair will unravel itself from her forearms and hang below her knees. In his commentary, Hideki Kamiya calls this her "Serious Mode" and mentions that this was one of the tested basic designs for the character, but was rejected because the hair would cloak the figure. During playthroughs, developers realized that Bayonetta has a hard time fighting big bosses with her usual attacks and thus, Serious Mode was born, where every attack creates a Wicked Weave; the older character design was then reused to spice the scene up. *Bayonetta's hair ribbons are covered in a demonic language; when translated, it reads 'Bayonetta' over and over again. *When in Beast Within form, a trail of black roses and skull-headed flowers are left wherever Bayonetta runs. This is seemingly a reference to Okami, where, depending on how fast Amaterasu is running, grass or flowers bloom in an identical manner. *Hideki Kamiya explains in an interview that he wanted a British accented voice actor for Bayonetta, because witches were more of an European myth. *December 19th of 2011 marked Bayonetta's six hundredth birthday. *In his commentary, Hideki Kamiya mentiones that at some point in development a teenage version of Bayonetta was present in the game, linked to an older version of Magic Gauge - the Gauge used to replenish with time, and if player would use up all the orbs, Bayonetta would morpth into this teenage version of herself. When the way Magic Gauge works was changed, teenage Bayo was dropped, too. *In the game, you can never see Bayonetta without her glasses. In one of the cut-scenes she does take them off, but her face remains off-camera. In his commentary, Hideki Kamiya mentiones that one of the developers once said: "For Bayonetta, her glasses are like her underwear: never let yourself be seen without them". *If Bayonetta shoots idly at a wall, she will start writing her initials and hearts with the bullets. *When Bayonetta draws on Luka's face, she draws the circle similar to that of Amaterasu from Okami on his forehead, along with whiskers and an animal mouth. *In the second cutscene of "The Vestibule" Bayonetta already has Scarborough Fair on her heels before she actually get's the weapons. *When Bayonetta shot out her lipstick bullet at Balder, the way you get to control it is similar to how you control projectiles in Heavenly Sword. *Bayonetta's ability to transform into a crow and panther, are similar to a concept in Okami that had Amaterasu transforming into a dolphin and falcon - although unlike Bayonetta, the idea did not appear in the final version of Okami. Quotes *''"I'm sorry. I forgot to mention one of the reasons I hunt your kind. You're much too ugly not to put out of your misery."'' *''"You know, you're not nearly so ugly when you're screaming."'' *''"Yours is a face only a mother could love, and one I could never forget. If only I could remember where from..."'' *''"I'm not much for the talkative types. How about we have a little fun, instead? You did plan on having fun with me, right? There'll be plenty of time for pillow talk afterwards."'' *''"Bugger! And I didn't make any time for pillow talk."'' *''"Hello there, Cheshire!"'' *''"How odd. You seem to know where I'm going before I do. Yet you don't seem to know how to drive a car in a straight line."'' *''"Oh my!! That was bloody amazing!"'' *''"If you get in my way, I will...how do the Americans put it? Oh, yes. 'Bust a cap in yo ass!'"'' *''"I feel like a fucking celebrity in this town."'' *''"Don't worry. It's always scary the first time you see them."'' *''"Now, where are my new best friends? I suppose one of them is an adult, so they should be okay."'' *''"You're absolutely delusional! If I leave her, he'll never shut up about it. And his whining is twice as irritating as anything the child could muster!"'' *''"Cereza, my dear, watch and learn."'' *''"So, where was I? Oh yes, your kind invitation. I do hope you've prepared dessert as well!"'' *''"Oh, what a lovely tea party! And dancing, too!"'' *''"If there's two things I hate in this world, it's cockroaches and crying babies! Well, a crying baby cockroach would be truly terrible... So don't you dare cry!"'' *''"Let's rock, baby!"'' *''"Tentacles! Why did it have to be tentacles?!"'' *''"You know the rules: no cockroaches or crying babies."'' *''"Where the hell am I? I'd better have got frequent flier miles for that flight."'' *''"Juu'nen hayain dayo!"'' *''"As long as there's music, I'll keep on dancing."'' *''"I can't help it if I like the little outfits. The toys are nice, too."'' *''“When you love something, never lose it. Understand, little one? You must keep it safe, close to your heart.”'' *''"Put your foot down, Cheshire! I'll take care of our little pest problem." '' *"I've seen a girl without a lipstick, but a lipstick without a girl? Most curious, isn't it, Cheshire?" * "Come now, Cheshire...look at me. Do I look like I have any interest in children? Now making them...well, that's another story." * "Do you naughty little angels deserve a good spanking?!" * "Don't fuck with a witch." Taunts *''"Your halo is mine!"'' *''"Bring it!"'' *''"You want to touch me?!"'' *''"Come on!"'' *''"I've got a fever, and the only cure is more dead angels!"'' *''"Lets dance!"'' Character Relationships * Jeanne - Childhood friend/Former rival/Clan sister * Cereza - Younger self * Luka - Ally/Possible romantic interest * Balder - Father * Rosa - Mother * Rodin - Informant/Merchant * Enzo - Informant Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Playable Characters